


Last hope - Letzte Hoffnung

by quiekemaus



Series: Spiele mit Verlängerung - die 120er [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Für Kevin gibt es nur noch eine einzige Hoffnung.Teil der 120er-Challenge





	Last hope - Letzte Hoffnung

**Author's Note:**

> Originalversion meines Mini-OS im Rahmen der 120er zum Stichwort "Last hope" aus dem Jahr 2011.
> 
> Die erwähnten Personen gehören sich selbst und sämtliche Handlungen sind lediglich meiner Fantasie entsprungen.

Das schrille Klingeln an der Haustür wollte nicht aufhören. Seufzend erhob Mats sich von seinem Sofa. Er verfluchte schon jetzt den Störenfried, unterbrach dieser doch die ohnehin viel zu knappe Zweisamkeit mit seinem Liebsten.

"Kevin? Was zum Teufel...", setzte er an, doch der Mittelfeldspieler vor seiner Tür ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden.  
"Ist dein Schalker da? Ich muss ihn sprechen."  
"Was willst du jetzt von Benni?"  
Ohne zu antworten stürmte Kevin ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Benedikt vermutete.  
"Stimmt es, was die Bild schreibt? Geht Neuer zu den Bayern?", wollte er völlig aufgeregt wissen.  
Der Schalker blickte ihn fragend an.  
Auch Mats war wieder zu ihnen getreten.  
"Was ist daran jetzt so wichtig, dass du hier wie von der Tarantel gestochen reinstürmst?"  
"Bitte! Ich muss es wissen.", flehte Kevin den Gelsenkirchener an. "Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung. Du weißt es doch sicher, Bene."  
"Und wieso willst ausgerechnet du wissen, wie die Zukunftsplanung deines Erzfeindes aussieht?"  
Kevin druckste ein wenig herum und schob sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.  
"Weil ich ihn dann nicht länger hassen müsste.", flüsterte er.


End file.
